La decisión Lemon
by Bellumy
Summary: Advertencia: Sólo para  18 años. Són fics basados en mi otra historia y que contienen escenas eróticas, obscenas entre otras que pueden dañar la moralidad de ciertos individuos. Si eres uno de ellos no pinches en el link. Yo no voy a responder por ti.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Rumiko es dueña de los derechos intelectuales de Inuyasha y otros personajes de la serie. Este fic es para entretener y no forma parte de la trama de su obra.**

Bueno este Lemon se basa en mi historia publicada aquí en fanfiction, si pinchan en mi nombre sabrán cual es. Ahora bien si usted ya la ha leído piense que los detalles de aquí no se mencionarán en la historia original pero si las posibles consecuencias.

_Aviso quizá en un futuro hayan más capítulos y puede que no se reflejen en la historia general. Pero cuando ocurra ya les avisaré de antemano de ello. Además de hacerlo para aquellos Lemon que podrían haberse dado y que no lo han hecho en la historia original, ya sean siguiendo la trama de la historia o no._

_Otra cosa esta historia se actualizará en menor medida que la original. Así que paciencia._

**El resultado de una poción.**

En la habitación de las mikos Kagome estaba inquieta. No podía dormir tenía una intensa humedad proveniente de sus partes intimas y pensó que se le adelantó el periodo.

– "_¿A dónde vas Kagome?"_

– "_Voy a dar una vuelta. No puedo dormir y algo de aire fresco me relajará. Duerme tranquila que volveré pronto."_

Kagome salió de la alcoba y fue hacía donde notaba que la llamaba.

En el otro ala Kohaku jugaba con Kirara cuando empezó a notar unos síntomas extraños. Un gran escozor de sus partes intimas.

– "_Kirara, ahora vuelvo voy a buscar un aseo. ¡No me esperes para dormir!"_

Y salió a buscarlo.

La joven miko vestida con un yukata blanco para dormir, paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del palacio inu youkai. Todo estaba tranquilo era una noche silenciosa y con muchas estrellas. Kagome por un momento se detuvo para observarlas ignorando el olor que se desprendía de su vagina.

_Son tan hermosas._

Ella misma se llevó una mano a su pecho.

_Y parecen tan cálidas._

Bajó su mano para separar los bordes del yukata y con el dedo indice y corazón se froto el monte de venus. Luego bajó un poco por él y apretó los labios superiores de la vagina bajando el clítoris. Mantuvo la presión unos minutos más y luego retiró su mano.

_¿Que estoy haciendo? ¿Porqué me estoy masturbando?_

Con remordimientos quiso volver a la habitación con Kaede, pero la excitación que había conseguido con su mismo toque se lo impedía. Quería volverse a tocar y a sentirse bien. Por suerte como vio en su primera visita, el palacio de la madre de Sesshoumaru era abundante en comodidades, había un sofá – hamaca cada pocos metros. Por lo que se acomodó en el primero que encontró. Tumbada boca arriba reflexionaba sobre si era correcto o no masturbarse.

_Al cuerno, es mi cuerpo tengo derecho a explorarlo ¿no?_

Con la mano derecha tocó suavemente su monte y lo apretó de nuevo luego con la otra mano se ayudó para incrementar la presión sobre el clítoris. Echó la cabeza atrás cuando su misma fuerza le hizo sentir un pequeño orgasmo y ahogó su pequeño grito en su garganta. No quería llamar la atención de ningún youkai de la zona.

Kohaku por su parte buscaba un aseo para orinar, pues creía que el escozor que sentía en sus miembros era debido a eso. Localizó por suerte a un criado, poco sabía que se trataba del infiltrado de Shiraga, y le preguntó sobre el paradero de uno. El infiltrado lo guío al centro del palacio y le indicó el camino que daba al ala de las mujeres.

– "_¿Está seguro que no había otro más cercano?" _- Preguntó Kohaku.

– "_Completamente." _- Y se fue.

_Bien en ese caso seguiré sus indicaciones. No creo que me meta en problemas por ir al aseo. _Pensó Kohaku.

Por el camino marcado encontró un bulto de una mujer tendida en la hamaca que se estaba masturbando. Como si al ver aquello fuera una señal de activación notó como su pene se ponía duro. Se acercó a la joven que estaba tumbada. En una parte de su mente esperaba que fuera Rin, pero cuando llegó al lugar vio el rostro de Kagome.

– "_Señora Kagome ¿que hace aquí?"_

La joven se sobresaltó alejó lo más rápido que pudo las manos de su intimidad y las levantó en un gesto de estiramiento.

– "_Oh Kohaku yo.. estaba dando una vuelta para poder dormir mejor ¿y tu?"_

– "_Yo estaba buscando un aseo por la zona ¿conoce alguno?"_

– "_Umm. Sí acompañame."_

Ella se levantó de un salto y guió a su joven amigo al aseo que Rin le enseñó antes.

_Bien cuando Kohaku haya hecho sus necesidades podré ocuparme de mi asunto en una zona más tranquila. ¡¿Porqué no habré caído en buscar un aseo antes?_

Llegaron al aseo ansiado, y Kohaku se dirigió corriendo a la zona de evacuaciones. Se bajó los pantalones del uniforme de cazador de demonios e intentó orinar. Cuan fue su sorpresa al tocarse su pene y notarlo tan duro como su arma. Bajó la vista vio como su pene erecto ardía en un color rosado. Lo frotó de un lado a otro para calmar su hinchazón pero no pudo. Luego se le ocurrió bajar y subir poco a poco su escroto lo que, aunque no llegó a ser una solución, lo calmó un poco. Pronto notó la necesidad de aumentar el ritmo del meneo y pocos minutos después se estaba masturbando en toda regla.

_Uff si que tarda Kohaku. Yo ya empiezo a notar otra vez esta necesidad y no sé por cuanto la puedo parar. _

Minutos más tarde Kagome volvía a masturbarse sentada contra la pared.

Sesshoumaru salió del comedor donde había tenido una plática con su madre. Se dirigía a sus aposentos cuando Shiraga lo detuvo.

– "_Sesshoumaru ¿a estas horas y no estás en reposo? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de qué los de tu misma especie te ataquen en casa?"_

– "_No digas tonterías y aparta del medio. Si intentas actuar en mi contra sabes perfectamente que no tardarías ni dos minutos en salir escaldado."_

– "_No es de mí de quien deberías preocuparte sino del joven amigo de tu prometida."_

_¿Kohaku? Preocuparme por él, ya le dejé claro la situación.._

– "_¿Que le has hecho?"_

– "_Yo ni lo he visto. Ahora bien si he olido la excitación sexual de un macho humano cerca del ala de las mujeres. Lo que hará allí no es de mi incumbencia pero pensé que debías saberlo."_

_Maldito. _Pensó Sesshoumaru mientras se dirigía a paso ligero al ala de las mujeres.

En el aseo tanto Kohaku y Kagome gimieron de placer. Ella por su parte no oyó al chico pero él al oírla se la puso más dura y el meneo ya no le funcionaba. Notaba que algo que quería salir de su pene y no podía ser proyectado, no de la manera en la que se masturbaba. Por lo que cansado de sus intentos fallidos volvió a Kagome para encontrarla metiéndose un dedo dentro de su vagina.

– "_Kagome yo.."_

– "_¿Kohaku?"_ - Ella algo atontada por la masturbación levantó la vista para verlo. Tenía una cara de angustia. _- "¿Que ocurre Kohaku?" _- Ella se levantó del suelo dejando sus actividades sexuales.

– "_No puedo..." _

No se atrevió a confesarle su problema, se parecía demasiado a Kykio a quien le debe la vida. Ella al ver su frustración lo abrazó y en el abrazo notó la erección del chico que en vez de asustarla la excitó aún más.

– "_Kohaku no hables."_ - Le pidió Kagome.

Ella se desabrochó el obi del yukata y se acercó al chico con cuidado. Sus partes intimas se rozaron, él la miró, ella lo miró. Entonces ambos comprendieron que para que la molestia fuera resuelta sus partes debían unirse. Kagome cogió el pene de Kohaku y intentó penetrarse con él como lo hizo con su dedo antes pero era muy gordo para la entrada, y enseguida notó picor.

_Esto no me gusta. Antes cuando me metí el dedo no sentí temor más bien placer ahora, sin embargo, tengo miedo es muy duro y parece que no quiere entrar. Me pica._

Kagome intentaba frotarse la entrada de su vagina con el pene de Kohaku para encontrar un punto de no dolor en el proceso pero no lo hallaba.

_La señora Kagome intenta meterse mi pene pero no puede tal vez si empujará._

Kohaku entonces empujó en un movimiento brusco cuando Kagome paró en un punto en concreto de su entrada y como imaginó entró el pene.

– "_¡Aaaah!" _- Gritaron ambos uno al notar como le apretaban su miembro y la otra al haber sido penetrada por el miembro viril de su amigo.

Sesshoumaru encontró el olor de la excitación en el pasillo donde Kagome se estuvo masturbando, poco más tarde reparó en el olor de la hamaca. Era el de su cuñada Kagome.

_¿Kagome y Kohaku? No tiene sentido para esto me advierte Shiraga. Aún así... Kagome dudo que esté interesada voluntariamente en Kohaku. Ella está casada con mi hermano. Y no creo que Shiraga tenga algo contra ellos o espera..._

En el aseo los dos amigos estaban unidos por sus genitales.

– "_¡Quita Kohaku!" _- Kagome puso las manos sobre su vagina dolorida donde un hilo de sangre comenzaba a descender y una gota cayó al suelo perfectamente limpio del aseo.

_¡Inuyasha! Yo he traicionado a..._

– "_¡No un poco más! ¡Deja que me corra sólo un poco por favor!"_ - Le suplicó el joven mientras volvía a penetrarla.

– "_¡Me haces daño! ¡Kohaku por favor! ¡PARA!"_

En ese preciso instante su cuñado los oyó y entró en el aseo para separarlos. Cogió a Kagome por la cintura y la levantó lejos del pene del chico. Luego empujo a Kohaku al suelo.

– "_¡No te acerques!" _- Enfadado con Kohaku al ver la debilidad del humano por no resistirse a una poción demoníaca lo enfureció. Ahora sabía que debía advertir a Rin sobre él, y era algo que no quería hacer.

– "_Yo señor Sesshoumaru ¡LO SIENTO!"_ - Se puso de rodillas suplicando su perdón con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Pobre Kohaku. _Se compadeció de él Kagome.

– "_¡A mi no me tienes que pedir perdón!"_

– "_Tranquilo no pasa nada."_ - Dijo con algo de calma Kagome pero ella estaba triste por lo que había hecho con él.

– "_Hn." _- Conteniéndose las lágrimas. - _"¡Lo siento señora Kagome! He sido un bruto y no me merezco ¡su comprensión!"_ - Comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva. Kagome se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro:

– "_No toda la culpa ha sido tuya, Kohaku. No te tortures." _- Le dijo con suavidad. A Kagome se le escapó un pequeño sollozo y unas lágrimas.

Sesshoumaru se compadeció de la miko, quien hasta el momento había sido fiel a su hermano, entonces él iba a hacer algo que no era propio de él.

– "_Kagome bañate en la piscina."_ – Ordenó.

– "_¡Pero es que no ves que acabo de traicionar a tu hermano y tu lo único que piensas es en el olor de los humanos!" _- Le gritó.

– "_¿No quieres que Inuyasha sea el primero?" _- Le preguntó Sesshoumaru.

– "_¡Cómo quieres que lo sea si he perdido mi virginidad!"_

– "_Yo te la puedo restaurar."_

– "_¿En serio?"_

– "_Ahora bien sólo durará unas horas."_

Kagome se estaba bañando en la gran piscina se sumergió dentro de ella con la esperanza de que todo el olor de Kohaku se borrará. Luego salió de la piscina y en un barreño pequeño se limpió las partes intimas con una esponja que le dio su cuñado y que le aseguró que eliminaría todo resto de olor de él. Ella solo tenía que introducirlo en su interior, cosa que hizo. Mientras hacía todo esto, Sesshoumaru se encargaba del adolescente. Llamó a una criada y le pidió que se encargará de él. Aunque se quejó, su señor se lo ordenó ahora bien le sugirió que no era necesario que se acostaran con una felación que lo dejará dormido sería suficiente.

– "_Ya acabé con esto." _- Se presentó desnuda Kagome ante él.

– "_Bien tumbate." _- Le señaló la tumbona del baño. Ella no se fiaba de él, después de que Kohaku la penetró le entró una desconfianza a todo aquello que tuviera un palo entre las piernas. - _"Vamos." _- Kagome retrocedió dos pasos. - _"No estoy interesado en ti. Pero si no quieres recuperar tu himen vaya tú."_ - Él ya empezaba a retirarse.

– "_Espera." _- Cuando se volvió ella estaba tumbada. - _"Cuando quieras."_

_Sólo espero que esto funcioné._

Minutos más tarde Kagome paseaba por los mismos pasillos en los que se le ocurrió masturbarse y siguiendo las indicaciones de Sesshoumaru llegó a la zona de descanso de los príncipes. Ella volvió a llevarse una mano a su pecho y la otra la situó sobre su intimidad, luego miró las estrellas tras un shoji abierto que daba a un patio de piedra.

_Estas estrellas parecen más vivas que nunca._

Entonces una estrella fugaz pasó como un rayo de luz sobre un cielo parecido a la purpurina sobre la seda negra.

_Aunque no sea exactamente mi primera vez, deseo que para los dos represente lo mismo._

La joven miko empezó a sentir frío por lo que decidió que era el momento de entrar.

Después de que Sesshoumaru le indicará el camino se fue a la alcoba de Rin. En silencio entró para no desvelarla.

_Ella es tan dulce cuando duerme. Pensó él._

Se aproximó a la cama para acariciarle sus cabellos sedosos, ella se retorció algo su cabeza como un cachorro se frota involuntariamente al calor de la mano de su dueño. Luego con el dorso de sus dedos le tocó la mejilla y fue recorriendo hasta su cuello, ella gimió en sueños con lo que el sólo pudo sonreír. Sin hacer mucho ruido bajó la sábana con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, una vez desprovista de ella, con el mimo cuidado aparto un lado de su yukata para tener acceso a su intimidad. Entonces vio algo que entre un gemido entre frustración y satisfacción, lo obligó a cubrirla de nuevo. Volvió a arroparla y con un beso tierno en la frente le deseo buenas noches.

_Aunque el tonto de Shiraga hubiera acertado con su plan. A ella no le iba a pasar como Kagome. Madre supo ver esto a tiempo._

En ese momento agradeció a su madre el ponerle los trapos íntimos.

Kagome entró en la habitación de su marido, al parecer él dormía pues no se percató de su presencía. Se acercó a la gran cama que veía cuando tropezó con algo y cayó. Ese algo lo cogió y vio que era un hueso grande perfectamente pulido y con algunas marcas de dientes.

_¿Inuyasha habrá estado jugando con esto? ¡Ay no! Ahora no es momento para recriminarle que se comporta como un crío. Es hora de hacer lo que he venido a hacer._

Con más determinación se subió a la cama. Tuvo que apoyarse con las manos y levantar una pierna para subirse encima.

_¿Quien narices diseñó esto? Será todo lo cómoda que quieras pero para subir en ella es un asco._

Entonces recordó lo que era el pozo devora huesos. Sus viajes de un lado a otro por él y lo incómodo que era subir por las plantas enredaderas del mismo, y ante todo, la excitación de ver a Inuyasha al subirlas.

_Hoy presiento que será un día igual de especial. Sonrió para sus adentros._

A gatas recorrió la gran cama hasta llegar a su hanyou, se puso sobre él y con un susurro en el oído le dijo:

– "_Inuyasha despierta tengo algo especial para ti. ¿Inuyasha?"_ - Un instante después: _"¡Inuyasha!" _- Nada aún dormía como un tronco, se apartó un poco de su lado y formuló el hechizo: - _"SIÉNTATE."_

Ahora si se había despertado y bastante sobresaltado pues había hasta desenvainado Tetsusaiga.

– "_¡Sesshoumaru cómo te atreves a volverme a despertar así! ¿eh? ¿Kagome? ¿Qué haces aquí?" _- Preguntó tontamente.

– "_Esto yo.." - No me atrevo a decírselo y me muero de ganas por hacerlo. Aunque duele un cacho pero.. por otra banda. "Sólo durará unas horas."_

– "_Va habla, tengo ganas de dormir." - _Le soltó sin importancia Inuyasha.

– "_¡Eso es lo único que me tienes que decir! ¡Después de haber recorrido este palacio en mitad de la noche para ir a verte!"_

– "_Kagome no te enfades haré lo que tu quieras." _- Inuyasha temía volver a sufrir el castigo del rosario.

– "_¿Estás seguro de ello?"_

– "_Sí."_

– "_Quiero hacer el amor."_

A Inuyasha le dio un choc que lo dejó petrificado en la cama. Kagome entonces se acercó y rozando con su cuerpo el suyo se lo volvió a pedir.

– "_Por favor."_

Ahora Inuyasha ya se hubo repuesto.

– "_Sí tu estás segura yo también lo estoy."_

Esto alegró mucho a Kagome quien se abalanzó a sus brazos. Él por su parte la acomodó sobre su pecho y la beso con ternura en el pelo. Luego levanto su mentón para besarle primero con un pequeño roce de labios, segundo con un movimiento suave introdujo su lengua y giró el rostro, subió una mano para sostener la cabeza y con algunos movimientos de su lengua exploró su garganta.

_¿Que hace parece que esté comiendo un caramelo? Oh, ahora se mueve por toda mi boca ¿yo que hago no puedo hablar?_

Al intentar hablar Kagome se rozaba con la lengua de él y notó el sabor de su lengua que no la desagradó y decidió hacer un pequeño pulso con él. Tres minutos más tarde, lo estaba golpeando en los hombros para que la dejará respirar.

Una vez tranquilizada a su mujer, procedió a quitarle su yukata con cuidado para quedar un poco bobo admirando las vistas, un quejido de ella lo volvió al sitio. Él también se desvistió de la parte superior de su vestimenta. Kagome ahora con un ligero masaje acariciaba la espalda de su amado mientras él le lamía parte del cuello. Con su mano frotaba uno de sus pechos amasándolo en sentido de las agujas del reloj. Cuando se cansó olió la excitación de ella sobre la zona y lo chupeteó durante unos dos minutos para luego terminar en un leve mordisco.

– "_¡Aaah No muerdas!"_

– "_Lo siento, intentaré no hacerlo relájate."_

Con la lengua empezó a lamer su ombligo y luego bajó a la parte entremedia entre éste y el monte donde al parecer era el punto de la risa de Kagome. Cuando Kagome pareció estar más feliz fue el momento en la que con las dos piernas la abrió y empezó a chupetear su entrada vaginal.

– "_Kagome hueles raro."_

_¡No puede ser se habrá dado cuenta!_

– "_¿A qué te refieres?"_

_¡Qué no sea eso! ¡Que no sea eso!_

– "_No sé huele cómo a flores o algo nauseabundo."_

_¿Que a flores? Debe ser por el baño pero ¡nauseabundo!_

– "_¡Oye si no te gusta que antes de venir aquí me haya dado un baño mejor me voy!"_

Ella se incorporó con intenciones de hacerlo cuando las manos de Inuyasha la agarraron para llevarla a sus labios. Al principio se resistió pero después se dejó llevar por él, cuánto tiempo estuvieron así no se sabe lo que sí es que después el hanyou se bajó definitivamente los pantalones y sin dar previo aviso entró dentro de ella.

– "_Aaaaah" _- Gritó únicamente ella, él sólo gimió.

_¡¿Porqué siempre tengo que ser penetrada así? Gritó en su mente._

– "_Kagome ¿estás bien?" _- Kagome comenzó a llorar y él creía que era por su culpa por haberla penetrado como un bruto. Se pensó que era culpa de su sangre youkai.

– "_Por favor Inuyasha no te pares pero intenta no hacerlo muy rápido ¿vale?"_

Inuyasha se acercó a sus labios y la besó con todo el amor en el mundo que le pudo transmitir.

– "_Te amo, Kagome."_

Y así la pareja continuó su danza y como Kagome volvió a perder su virginidad con el hombre que amaba.

Por otro lado en la habitación de enfrente alguien pensaba:

_Soy un tonto. Podía haberme ahorrado ese gesto y haber dormido a gusto._


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Inuyasha no es mio ni tampoco sus personajes, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Recuerde si usted ya la ha leído mi historia de la decisión sabrá que este capítulo no sigue con la trama ni tiene que ver con ella. Sí está basada en ella pero no la sigue ¡ay! Ya sé me hago un lío así que supongo que ya lo deducirán.

_Otra cosa esta historia se actualizará en menor medida que la original. Así que paciencia._

_**Aviso contiene hentai.**_

* Paños íntimos; se los pone la madre de Sesshoumaru cuando la lleva a su palacio justo después de tener su menstruación. Sirven para evitar que salgan los olores que podrían atraer a otros hombres, para no tener que ir a hacer sus necesidades en cualquier otro lugar y para asegurarse su virginidad.

**La noche de Rin**

Llegó el momento que tanto ansiaba Rin. Ella ya tenía los dieciocho años y era el día en el que le quitaban los paños íntimos*, hoy era el día en que perdía su virginidad. La madre de Sesshoumaru fue la encargada de ello, cuando hubo retirado el último nudo mágico sonrió y eso fue algo que no le gustó a Rin, tenía un mal presentimiento.

- _"Oh querida qué grande te has hecho." _- Fingió llorar de emoción, algo que ya no la sorprendía pero por educación no iba a reprobárselo. - _"Hoy es un gran día para todos nosotros ¡Serás la señora de mi hijo! Sólo pensarlo me dan ganas de llorar."_

_- "¿En serio?"_ - Preguntó Rin irónicamente, algo tramaba y era obvio.

- _"¡Naturalmente! ¡Ay, ay!" _- Fingía estar afligida. - _"¡Qué mi querida nuera no confíe en mí es una pena!"_

- _"¿Qué tengo que hacer está vez?" _- Le preguntó sabiendo que aquello era el principio de una prueba más.

_- "Nada, sólo tienes que ir hasta la alcoba de Sesshoumaru claro que si llegas a tiempo." _- Dijo haciéndose la despistada.

- _"¿Qué es está vez, otro hechizo?"_

- _"Oh querida. Como comprenderás una madre no regala por nada a su hijo. Si quieres ganártelo tendrás que pasar por todo el pasillo lleno de recamaras sin detenerte en ninguna."_

_- "¿Qué hay en ellas?"_

- _"Un hombre. Bueno tu futuro marido y esposo si entras."_ - Recordando eso como si no fuera importante.

- _"No voy a entrar en ninguna." _- Y se fue hacia la alcoba de Sesshoumaru.

- _"¡Suerte querida!" _- Le dijo mientras se iba. - _"La necesitaras."_ - Concluyó grave.

_Flashback_

Había una reunión de muchos hombres mayoritariamente humanos que fue convocada por la gran dama inu. Ella había cogido prestado a unos cuantos humanos de su mundo y algunos youkai débiles para su prueba.

- _"¡Qué hacemos aquí esto es denigrante!" _- Exclamó un parasito.

- _"¡Sí eso queremos una explicación!" _- Otro gritó.

Entonces la gran dama hizo su aparición frente a la multitud, todos guardaron silencio por su hermosura. Ella fue a su trono y comenzó.

- _"Ustedes formaran parte de una prueba para mi futura nuera. Se instalaran en unas recamaras en las que no saldrán hasta que el incienso se haya consumido. Si durante ese tiempo mi nuera entra en alguna de sus recamaras tendran el derecho de desposarla. De lo contrario, marcharan como entraron." _- Cansada se levantó del trono y se dispuso a marcharlo hasta que uno gritó.

_- "¡No pienso desposarme con nadie y menos un demonio!"_

Un guardia mató al incitador para acallar al griterio.

- _"No es un demonio mi futura nuera es humana."_

Antes de retirarse otro energúmeno, demonio esta vez gritó:

- _"¡Pues yo no pienso tocar a esa cosa es mas si entra en mi recamara me la comeré!"_

- _"Pts. Cómo que iba entrar en la recamara de un demonio." _- Dijo alguien humano más aliviado al saber la raza de la señorita.

- _"A callar o te como."_

Antes de que pasara algo malo una guadaña de hueso con cadena le corto el brazo.

- _"Aquí nadie incita a una pelea ni mucho menos a matar."_ - Dijo un joven humano.

_- "Um. Será interesante esta prueba." _- Desde la lejanía la madre de Sesshoumaru sonrió.

_Fin del Flashback._

En una de ésas recamaras también se hallaba Sesshoumaru, él guardó sus dos espadas en un cajón de un armario y miró el incienso que había comenzado a quemar.

_La prueba ya ha comenzado ¿eh? _Se mofó de su madre en ello.

_Flashback._

La madre de Sesshoumaru había mandado lejos a su hijo en lo que decía era un último recado antes de la boda y sus años de miel para poder llevar a cabo su plan, sin embargo, no contó con que Sesshoumaru llegará antes de lo previsto y los viera. Después voló hasta su posición para pedirle explicaciones.

_- "Sesshoumaru no estoy negándote nada si Rin decide elegir a otro en vez de ti significara que su amor por ti es débil y no merece ser portadora de nuestra sangre si por el contrario supera la prueba.. Yo misma la ayudaré con todos los bebés que tengáis. No serán muchos ¿verdad?"_ - Preguntó esperanzada.

- _"HN."_ - Sesshoumaru se alejó de ella muy enfadado. No podía detenerla no ahora que todo ya estaba hecho.

_Fin flashback._

_Rin ¿de verdad elegirías a otro antes que a mí? ¡No quiero verlo! _

Se enfadó con todo, con Rin, con su madre, con su padre, con todos los inus y humanos, él había pasado por mucho por su amor hacía Rin y sin embargo aún se ponía en duda. Abrió la puerta shoji de la recamara, ya no quería saber nada del tema.

Por el pasillo de las recamaras Rin también estaba furiosa , otra vez la ponían a prueba, había insistido tanto en que su amor por Sesshoumaru era fuerte que se había obsesionado o muchos lo veían así y lo que más le dolía era que sus amigos también. Ella no estaba obsesionaba lo quería no importaba cuantas pruebas le hicieran siempre lo amaría. A medida que caminaba se calentaba más su cuerpo, en concreto su vagina le empezaba a arder.

_Esto no es nada. _Se decía a si misma.

Ya había recorrido la mitad del camino cuando notó el primer pinchazo de su intimidad.

_Puedo hacerlo. Sólo me queda la mitad._

Transcurrió unos segundos más para que cada vez el ardor fuera más fuerte. En cinco pasos las piernas no querían moverse por su cuenta, en seis su vagina chorreaba tanto que parecía hacerse pipi encima, en siete la cara se volvió roja, en ocho le costaba respirar, en nueve su sudor se hizo presente y en diez..

_Perdóname Sesshoumaru._

Entró en una recamará.

Al principio se sorprendió de ver la instancia vacía, estaba preparada para odiar al afortunado que se hallaba allí pero no había nadie.

_Entonces era una farsa, no había ningún hombre en las instancias. "Sí pero de todas maneras has fallado la prueba Rin." _Le dijo su conciencia.

Triste empezó a llorar a medida que su lívido crecía. Se tumbó en los suelos y comenzó a acariciarse con miedo su monte de Venus siguió explorando hasta los pliegues de su órgano sexual. Allí paró ella no quería ni rozarse, no aquella parte la reservaba para Sesshoumaru pero el deseo iba en aumento. Entonces tuvo una corazonada.

_Tal vez el hombre que estuviese aquí volvería de ser así debe haber dejado algo que me de una pista de quien es._

Así empezó a buscar entre el mobiliario cualquier cosa vinculante con el sujeto. Para su sorpresa en un cajón de un armario encontró las espadas de su señor; Tenseiga y Bakusaiga.

_¡Esperaré! _

Pasaron cinco minutos y aquel incienso la excitaba más tanto que comenzó a fantasear con su señor y a medida que soñaba iba explorándose más y más hasta casi perder el control, sino llega a ser porque el picor de uno de sus dedos al intentar introducirlo la alertó.

_¡No, no y no!_ _¡Esto es de mi Sesshoumaru! ¡Ni tocarlo! "¿Pero debe haber una manera de consolarse sin perder la virginidad no?" _Le preguntó su conciencia.

- _"¿Tenseiga?" _- Miró a la espada mientras estaba tumbada y con el kimono abierto. _¿Porqué no? Tenseiga es una espada que no corta, no puede dañarme._

Se levantó para cogerla, la desenvainó y volvió a estirarse.

- _"Espero que te portes bien." _- Le dijo Rin a la espada.

Ella se abrió de piernas la cogió por la punta del filo y comenzó a introducirla lentamente por su estrechez. A Rin le dolía se pensaba que Tenseiga si cortaba y la retiró ipso facto. Se levantó sobre sí y se miró sus partes, parecían bien, luego se tocó para asegurarse que no sangraba y así era.

_¡Qué susto por una vez pensé que la perdía!_

Ella volvió a relajarse y se tumbó, respiró hondo antes de volverlo a intentar. Con cuidado va introduciendola en su interior y, a pesar de ser inofensiva, a medida que avanza su dolor es más agudo.

_¿Así que esto es perder la virginidad?_

Las lágrimas en los ojos se acumulaban y ella pensó que llegados a este punto se merecía morir así que de un golpe se empaló con Tenseiga, pero la espada no la mató.

_¿Porqué no estoy muerta? Así es verdad Tenseiga no corta ¿entonces porque me hace sufrir?_

_- "Uff. Sesshoumaru se va enfadar si se entera."_

Rin pensaba esto pues ahora sabía que le deparaba este día.

El incienso se acabó en todas las instancias y todos los hombres suspiraron por no ser los agraciados, todos menos Kohaku en alguna parte de su ser esperaba a Rin pero ..

- _"Es cosa del destino." _- Dijo para sí en voz alta.

_Rin será mi amiga y al menos su amistad no me la puede arrebatar. _Pensando en Sesshoumaru.

Todos los invitados salieron sin hacer mucho ruido de sus recamaras y se dirigieron al pórtico principal tal como le dijeron los guardias a hacer. Por su camino algunos pasaron por un jardín, en el que Sesshoumaru estaba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol. Desde esa posición los vio marchar con recelo, a todos ellos los quería matar sólo por el hecho de presentarse pero entre ellos ve a Kohaku. Sus ojos se ampliaron ante tal visión e inmediatamente se irrita ante la idea que él se haya atrevido a volver a intentar que Rin se fijara en él pero hay algo más la idea de que Rin no lo haya escogido implicaba que su elección era más baja que eso y aquello era un deshonor más duro. Perder ante Kohaku lo podía entender pero perder ante otro demonio inferior o peor ante un humano insignificante, era algo deshonroso. Cabreado entonces se dirige a la recamara donde estaba a recoger sus espadas y marcharse para siempre.

Entonces entra en el lugar y se encuentra con algo aún más sorprendente Rin había estado jugando con sus espadas y se había penetrado con Tenseiga. Ella le brinda una mirada de cordero degollado y él se lleva la mano en la boca pensando.

- _"¡Señor Sesshoumaru!" _- Reaccionó al fin Rin quien se levantó sobre su espalda sin tener en cuenta la inercia del movimiento. Pues en su posición sentada acabó por introducir el mango de Tenseiga. - _"¡Mierda!" _- Era la primera vez que su Rin soltaba un taco en su presencia y lo hizo sonreír disimuladamente.

Ella alarmada por lo que le había ocurrido se levantó del lugar y como no bajaba por gravedad, intentó meterse los dedos a pesar del dolor con tal de sacarla de su interior pero no hubo forma. Sesshoumaru vio la espada en el interior de Rin su espada estaba demasiado a dentro para ser sacada de esa forma, pero teníha pensado otra cosa.

- _"¡Sesshoumaru estoy segura de que saldrá! ¡Va no me hagas esto!"_ - Se refería a Tenseiga.

Su prometido la agarra del brazo, ella lo mira con ojos vidriosos.

- _"No me importa la espada."_

- _" ¡Pero señor Sesshoumaru su espada esta dentro de mí! ¡Qué pasaría si un día tiene que luchar con otro ser del otro mundo! ¡O sí tiene que salvar a alguien! ¡No puede ayudarme! Usted no puede quedarse sin la espada que le dio en herencia su padre sería .." _- Sesshoumaru la cogió por sorpresa y la besó en los labios.

Rin lo golpeaba en su pecho para zafarse de él pero dejó de resistirse, el sabor del beso le gustaba y fue correspondiéndolo por cada bocanada. Él fue quien lo rompió. Aquello lo comenzaba a excitar demasiado y todavía no estaba seguro del tipo de amor que le proclamaba Rin.

_- "Rin." _- Se quedaron en silencio uno en la mirada del otro. Ella entonces se acercó a sus labios y se los besó tiernamente sin profundizar. - _"No creo que debamos hacerlo."_

A la chica le dolieron sus palabras, ella esperaba ser suya había ansiado este día a perder la virginidad con él pero también se dio cuenta que hubo fallado la prueba, ella no había conseguido llegar hasta su alcoba. Mientras recordaba Sesshouaru soltó su abrazo y se dirigía al shoji su sonido al abrirse despertó a Rin de su ensoñación.

- _"¡Sesshoumaru! Yo.." _- Él se volvió para ver su intención. Como sospechaba ella continuaba con la mirada baja como si se avergonzara de lo que iba a decirle. Ella tragó saliva y levantó su mirada. - _"Sé que soy humana, soy débil y patética y seguramente no soy la adecuada para ser la madre de sus cachorros pero yo le amo. Le amo con mi alma, le amo con todo mi ser pero eso no es suficiente por eso volveré a la aldea de Kaede así usted podrá tener la descendencia que siempre quiso tener.." _- Empezó a llorar y correr y cuando pasó por su lado: _"¡Jamás amaré a nadie más!" _- Él la retuvo de su brazo.

- _"Rin no digas tonterías. Hoy te desposaré."_

Ella retenida por el brazo de su prometido se quedó sin aliento, la había dejado sorprendida pero no estaba convencida de que eso fuera el deseo de su señor.

- _"No señor ¡usted no tiene porque consolarme! Ya ha hecho bastante estando a mí lado y eso me hace feliz.." _- Comenzó a gruñir y Rin paró de hablar asustada.

_- "Rin no me hagas repetir." _- Al ver que ella se asustó intentó hablar con calma y sin gruñir.- _"Hoy será el día en que serás mía para siempre." _- La soltó y para convencerla que iba enserió desató el obi de su armadura y se quitó el peso de la misma.

Ella lo observaba ahora sin su armadura, lo cierto era que era delgado y fornido e intuía que debajo de ese haori había un cuerpo de ensueño eso le hizo recordar que aún llevaba el kimono abierto y se apresuró a taparse. Él la cogió de la muñeca.

_- "No."_

- _"Pero.." _- Con una mirada suya bastó para dejarlo abierto. Él posó sus manos en un seno y lo palpó con suavidad con la otra mano descendió por su espalda hasta uno de sus glúteos y lo fue masajeando un rato. Entonces la levantó en sus brazos y con cuidado la dejó en el suelo. Al demonio su haori le comenzaba a molestar y prescinde de él, Rin al ver sus pectorales, sus abdominales y su perfección de tronco queda anonadada. Sin duda estaba en lo correcto.

_- "Mmh. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?" _- preguntó pícaro. Ella se ruborizó y él lo notó pero no sonrió su mirada estaba posada en las aureolas de sus pechos. Eran tan apetecibles que se acercó para rozarlos con su cara, con su nariz los huele de cerca, los levanta los mueve y, finalmente, los lame. Ella comenzó a excitarse y notó como su vagina se lubricaba por cada estimulo que recibía. El olor de su excitación también logró su efecto en Sesshoumaru su miembro comenzó a endurecerse, conocía su cuerpo y él ya estaba preparado para fornicar pero su pareja no. Empieza lamiendo el cuerpo de Rin centrandose en sus pechos otro buen rato consiguiendo el primer gemido de la humana, él deja lo que estaba haciendo y se inclina para besarla luego de cinco cortos besos:

- _"Tranquila. Esto sólo es el inicio. ¿Te gusta lo que te hago?" _- Ella roja como el tomate asiente.

Sesshoumaru relajado ahora continua el masaje. Va lamiéndola desde el cuello hasta los pies, allí se detiene y se mete uno en la boca. Rin no puede evitar reír pues le hacía cosquillas. Termina con el pie y va subiendo despacio con su lengua: la pierna, la rodilla, el muslo y para acabar su vagina. En su feminidad juega con el monte de venus, con uno de sus dedos hace un movimiento circular provocando de nuevo otro ataque de risa en ella. Mientras se ríe baja la mano del dedo gracioso y abre los labios superiores para introducir su lengua por la cavidad. Rin gime más fuerte, Sesshoumaru progresivamente succiona su flujo y la lubrica con su saliva cada vez más rápido hasta que su esencia esta mezclada con la suya. Esto lo asqueó un poco ya que la hora de juego se le terminó pero no estaba triste era el momento de meter un dedo en su interior. Lo introdujo lento quería notar cada pliegue de su cavidad, ella ahora ahogó un gritó de dolor pero se resistió a pedirle que parara. Sin más le introduce un segundo dedo y va moviéndolos en su interior.

_- "Sesshoumaru para me haces daño." _- Se quejó.

_- "Quieta."_ - Le ordena con los ojos rojos porqué quería escapar pero ella estaba llorando y al verlo se los vuelve ámbar. Retira los dedos de su cavidad y los relame, después le da un beso con pasión para que supiera a que sabia la mezcla de ambos.

- _"Señor Seshsoumaru no quiero hacerlo." _- Dijo Rin entre lágrimas. Él suspiró y era tarde estaba en celo y sino era ella se buscaría a otra aunque no le interesase.

_- "No Rin. Este es el castigo por jugar y absorber mi espada. Ahora se buena y déjame acabar."_

Mientras Rin procesaba sus palabras aprovecha para bajarse la hakama y posicionarse en la obertura. Rin nota que algo duro y palpitante esta cerca de su intimidad rozándola por su parte baja.

- _"Sesshoumaru ¿qué..?"_

_- "Rin mírame." _- Demandó.

Pero la curiosidad de ella la ganó y bajó la vista. Lo que vió le pareció ser el penen más enorme que había visto en su vida.

_- "¡No me va a caber!" _- Gritó.

Sesshoumaru sonríe y esto no hace más que asustarla e intenta salir. Se gira el torso y queda de espaldas con intención de comenzar a correr pero él la sujeta por el kimono que se destroza por sus garras. Ella aún intentaba salir de allí pero la vista de su culo le llamó más la atención e instintivamente la agarra por las caderas y se pone sobre ella posesivamente. El olor de sus lágrimas devuelve a Sesshoumaru parte de autocontrol y aunque le dolía verla así su hinchazón era terrible y su deseo estaba consumiéndolo. En la misma posición se acerca de su oído y le susurra.

_- "Rin no dolerá tanto si te estás quieta. Pero si quieres intentar escapar lo que conseguirás será cansarte y más dolor."_

Rin suspiró sabía que su pareja había tomado la decisión de tomarla y no se detendría, ella no podía competir con él mediante la fuerza así que lo intentó con las palabras. Ella estaba algo quieta y Sesshoumaru se posicionó antes de dar el golpe ella dijo:

- _"Sesshoumaru mi amor, quiero ser tu esposa y madre de tus cachorros pero hoy no me siento bien ¿podríamos posponerlo para la boda?"_

Él le frotaba los pechos mientras le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja y la parte baja del mentón después de su propuesta.

_- "No." _- Simplemente dijo.

Ella soltó unas cuantas lágrimas más porqué el pene de Sesshoumaru estaba jugando en su entrada. Como su mujer no se relajaba pensó que lo mejor sería acabar de una vez.

- _"Rin si quieres ser la madre de mis cachorros esta es la única manera ¿aún quieres serlo?"_

_¡Claro que quiero serlo! Pero ésa no era la cuestión. _Pensó algo enojada. _Sesshoumaru esta empeñado en que tiene que ser ahora y .. _Recordó que hasta hacía unos minutos ella pensaba lo mismo, hoy era el día indicado.

_- "Sesshoumaru adelante."_

Él no espero más la besó rápido en los labios antes de penetrarla. Su pene entró profundo por toda su cavidad y Rin soltó un alarido como nunca antes, ella no estuvo a tiempo de decirle que fuera gentil. Su gritó lo asustó y se arrepintió de haberla incitado tanto, él perfectamente podía haberse buscado alguna concubina para satisfacerse por hoy y prolongar su unión hasta la ceremonia. Ahora era tarde y aunque sabía que le dolía debía terminar su trabajo sin embargo pensó en su bienestar. Sus embestidas eran suaves proviniendo de un demonio perro pero para una humana eso era como un hombre en plena eyaculación por lo que no paraba de gritar. Estuvo así unos minutos y al ver que Rin se cansaba la besó en la mejilla sin dejar el ritmo.

_- "Rin ahora eres mi esposa." _- Dijo en alto para que lo oyera a pesar de sus gritos. - "_Nada puede separarte de mí y si alguien lo intenta ¡lo mataré!"_ - Ella lo escuchaba aunque continuara gritando. Aunque sus palabras no eran románticas le levantaron el ánimo.

_- "Amor mío ¿cuánto dura el acto?" _- Le preguntó entrecortada por las embestidas.

- _"Hasta que toda mi esencia este dentro de ti, mi esposa." _- Le dijo tierno. - _"Puedo aumentar el ritmo para abreviarlo."_

Ella se lo pensó. _Aumentar el ritmo significa que Sesshoumaru ¡irá más rápido! _Ella imaginó el dolor que sentiría.

_- "¡No la aumentes!" "Prefiero continuar así ¿es un problema?"_

_- "No. Siempre puedes pedírmelo cuando lo desees." _- La acarició la mejilla y le giró el rostro para besarla aunque gritara.

En unas dos horas al mismo ritmo Rin ya estaba sudando, todo su pelo estaba revuelto y tan húmedo como su vagina la que ya no la sentía. Fue tanto la intensidad de su roce con el pene que la había hecho insensible al tacto, además empezaba a notar dos cosas: que se encontraba en el borde del desmayo y que ya empezaba a sentir el semen en su interior.

_- "¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Sesshoumaru acaba ya!"_

Él esperaba esa orden, era un suplicio aguantar aquella velocidad con la presión que ejercía su esperma por salir de los testículos.

- _"¿Estás segura?"_

_- "¡Sí joder! ¡Móntame!" _

- "_Gracias Rin."_

_¿Estoy soñando? Sesshoumaru ¿me ha dado las gracias?_

El perro comenzó por besar su cuello cada vez más salvaje, sus besos se convirtieron en chupetones tan fuertes como sus embestiduras hasta que finalmente su pelvis se movía a la velocidad de una centrifugadora moderna. Sus ojos se volvieron sanguinarios y le costaba mantener su forma humanoide en un arrebató mordió la yugular de su compañera. Rin se desmayó antes de que Sesshoumaru terminara de inseminarla. Después de hacerlo recuperó el aliento se sentía como si hubiera estado a punto de purificarse pero al mismo tiempo era feliz de haber mojado a su preciada Rin. Fue cuando se percató que ella no se movía. Se acercó a su rostro y notó su respiración.

_Sólo está inconsciente. _Suspiró.

La contempló por un largo rato era preciosa, realmente la consideraba la cosa más bella de su posesión. La roció de besos por su cara y le susurró.

_- "Mi Rin._" - Volvió a besarla. - _"Mi dulce Rin." _- Frotó con su nariz el contorno de su mandíbula. _- "Te amo."_

Al día siguiente Rin no se despertó hasta la noche, ella había dormido todo lo que quedaba de noche, la mañana y la tarde. Se notaba cansada y tenía mucha hambre. Las piernas las sentía como pesas y toda la pelvis le ardía y era como si todos las células estuvieran reventadas y no quedara lugar para el reposo, por no mencionar de su trasero que por cada sitió o intento por moverse le parecía un desafío. Ella optó por girarse sobre sí varias veces hasta caerse al suelo.

- _"Aght." _- Se quejó de dolor. Abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en una alcoba espectacular con detalles de todo tipo y un gran sentido estético. - _"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Ha sido un sueño?"_ - Se miró así misma iba vestida con un kimono de noche. Para comprobar la realidad abrió el kimono y se tocó su feminidad, le dolió. _No es un sueño. Ocurrió. _Ella sintió que su estomago pedía algo de comer.

Se apoyó sobre el gran futón para levantarse, desde su nueva posición detalló una puerta igual de magnifica que el mobiliario y pensó que era la salida. Arrastrandose hacia ella la abrió como pudo y allí estaba Sesshoumaru en un escritorio con los pies sobre éste y leyendo algo. Él levantó la vista para mirarla.

- _"¿Has dormido bien Rin?" _- Entonces escuchó su estomago rugir.

Su pareja dejó lo que estaba leyendo en la mesa y se acercó a ella, su reacción fue apartarse pero la rodeo con sus brazos.

- _"Tranquila todo irá bien a partir de ahora." _- La besó en la frente y la llevó en brazos hasta la cama cerca había una bandeja de plata con comida.

_Vaya ni la he visto._

_- "Rin debes alimentarte bien." _- La alimentó con un trozó de carne. - _"Todos los días que vienen serán nuestras noches de boda." _- Ella se asustó y trago grueso. Él cogió otro trozo de carne y se lo ofreció. - _"No hay manera de escapar de este Sesshoumaru, serás la madre de mis 100 cachorros."_

- _"¡Cién?"_

- _"Por supuesto, las cien vidas que necesita Tenseiga para desaparecer."_ - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.


End file.
